New Faces
by Darkheart Orion
Summary: What if Sora had another friend along for the ride through all the games?


**New Faces**

By (this name has been removed for internet safety reasons) aka Darkheart Orion/Heart of the Light

**Hello and welcome! Today I'm proud to present a new story! This one's a rewrite of the popular game, Kingdom Hearts!**

**Kaji: Starring me!**

**Yeah, this is the "seaweed on the fishing hook"; he wasn't originally going to be in this, but he ended up here anyway. His name means 'fire'. (gets hundreds of stares) What? Is it wrong to do a bit of research?**

**Kaji: That's…the best you could come up with?**

**Quiet or I'll change your name to Konpeki.**

**Kaji: (hides)**

**Much better. (goes back to tinkering with old printer) Hey, that shouldn't be there…(printer explodes)…maybe I should have left it there…second thing to explode today…**

**Kaji: What was the first?**

**My yoghurt…anyway, time for a new story!**

**8A8**

**Chapter 1: Destiny Islands p.1**

A normal day on the Destiny Islands…

"Yaaa!"

…or maybe not.

"Kairi!" The redhead girl giggled.

"Sora, get off your lazy butt…were you daydreaming again?" Sora wasn't exactly surprised when she got it. He'd begun to think that Kairi could read minds after they had lived on the same island for even two months. But he didn't think this one was a dream.

"I'm…not really sure. There were these little black things that attacked me, and then my shadow turned into a huge black monster! I beat it but…I disappeared…" Sora looked into the sky. "It seemed too real to be a dream…way too real."

"Whatever. Doesn't _sound_ real to me." Kairi walked out to the water's edge. "…"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about my hometown, that's all. I wish I could remember what it was. All I can remember is that it was a huge place and there were lots of other people there. Three even had hair like me, you and Riku. There was a girl with black hair like mine, there was a guy with brown hair like Riku's and a guy with pointy blonde hair like yours!"

Sora laughed at that. "You ever want to go back?"

Kairi thought for a moment. "Well, I'm happy here."

"Really..."

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

Sora grinned. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I

want to see 'em all!"

Kairi smiled back. "So what're we waiting for?"

**Meanwhile, at the top of the treehut…**

"You sure you can kick that far?"

Wakka was kicking a blitzball around with a 15-year-old blonde boy named Kaji, who had decided he was going to flipkick the ball out to sea.

"You bet!" replied Kaji with a grin. "Don't you remember last time?"

"Oh yeah…it flew through the school principal's window and whacked him in the head…"

"Well, throw the ball already!"

Wakka threw the ball as hard as he could, and Kaji jumped to do a backflip and then kick the ball, but it went off course…

"Uh-oh."

**Down on the beach…**

A silver haired boy approached Kairi and Sora, holding a log.

"Looks like I'm the only one working on the raft…"

"Hey Riku! Incoming blitzball!" Riku swung around and used the log like a baseball bat to fling back the blitzball.

**On the treehut…**

The bitzball was set to a course that would hurt two people very much…Kaji and Wakka were knocked flying by the blitzball and sailed over to the other side of the island, screaming all the way.

**On the other side of the island…**

A brown haired girl was exploring the other side of the island with her sisters.

"Rikku, I don't like this… I have a bad feeling…" the brown haired girl complained.

"Yunie, nothing bad can happen…right, Lulu?" the blonde girl asked.

The black haired girl stopped. "Hey…what's that noise?" A faint shouting was heard, getting louder and louder and then…

THWACK.

Wakka and Kaji landed right behind the three girls. The sisters shrugged.

"Must have been the wind."

**8A8**

**(is brushing sand off Kaji) Oh, hi. How did you like DI Part 1? I included Yuna, Rikku and Lulu for the FFX fans. Sorry I didn't add Paine, but I'm not playing X-2 until I beat FFX. And I'm only up to the Luca blitzball tutorial. Later!**


End file.
